


Hangman's Hymn

by blackredpanda



Category: Mark of the Ninja (Video Game)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Gore, Rare Fandoms, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: The Hisomu are nothing if not artists.(Whumptober 2020 Day 1: Hanging)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Hangman's Hymn

"Double shift for you too, huh?"

"Yeah. Hear the boss has been on edge since we hit that ninja hideout."

"That so? ...Well, no one's getting past us here, ninja or not." The first guard tightened his grip on his rifle ever so slightly - a movement imperceptible to all but the Champion, perched on the lamppost above. With that reassurance, the guard turned about to resume his patrol of the courtyard, leaving his colleague alone in his little circle of light.

_Good._

The Champion lowered himself with his grappling hook, like a spider on a thread, careful not to cast any telltale shadows. In one stroke, the sword slid through the guard's ribs and heart as the Champion whipped round on to his back, winding the chain around his throat; a swift reel of the chain snapped his neck like a twig and left him swinging under the lamp.

All of the Hisomu clan knew the art of killing silently before melting away into the night; but at times, the art itself had to be seen and appreciated.


End file.
